


Jarring Journey To Jubilation

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Adrinette, Crack, F/M, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Somehow an innocent comment spiraled into something Adrien couldn't control.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Jarring Journey To Jubilation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarl_Deathwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Deathwolf/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Jarl_Deathwolf!!!!
> 
> I wrote this just for you so I hope you enjoy it a lot.

Adrien sighed, looking out the window of the motel room, and wondered how exactly he got into this whole situation. It had been a weird week, to say the least. 

It all started as a joke. At Alya’s get together on Friday, Adrien had playfully said that Chat Noir was his favorite superhero because he was so dreamy and handsome. Alya, as eager as ever to know more, had him share what about the cat-themed hero made him so enamored. 

“It started back when Gorizilla attacked. Ladybug had a plan she needed to set up and Chat Noir was MIA. I told her to go on ahead and get ready. I was confident that Chat Noir would show up. And, of course, he did! He told me that he would protect me if Gorizilla were to grab me again. He was so brave and heroic,” he had told his classmates. Most of his classmates looked awed, but Adrien noticed that Marinette had a thoughtful expression on her face. 

He had planned to go over and ask what was bothering Marinette, but he didn’t have a chance to, as Alya pulled him aside. She wanted to know if she could have his permission to post about his admiration of Paris’ heroes. 

Adrien told her that it was perfectly fine and he didn’t see any harm in it. Boy was he wrong. 

Alya made the post on Monday, and the internet promptly started to freak out. Firstly, everyone was shocked that Adrien Agreste was a big fan of Chat Noir. The cat-themed hero started popping up in conversations more. A nice change of pace from before. But with the good, there was also the bad.

He learned from Nino that #Adrichat, a hashtag shipping him with his own alter ego, had started popping up all over social media. It was the number one trending tag on Twitter for three days. He couldn’t believe the power his fans had in launching a ridiculous ship into popularity. 

It wasn’t all bad. Anytime it was brought up, Adrien just brushed it off, because it wasn’t important...until Alya and Marinette stopped him on patrol Thursday evening. 

“Ladies, what can I do for you?” he said, grinning as the two girls silently debated who would speak first. 

“We have a request,” Marinette started. “Have you heard about #AdriChat?”

Chat Noir grimaced and nodded in confirmation. 

“Well, we’re personal friends of Adrien, and we think he may have a crush on you,” Alya continued. 

His jaw dropped. Of all the things he expected them to say, that wasn’t it. How could he have a crush on himself? Though, the two girls in front of him didn’t know that. 

“Uh, how can you be so sure?” he asked nonchalantly. 

“He speaks very highly of you, whenever you’re brought up he gets all antsy, he asks about you a lot whenever we’ve been in contact with you...” Marinette listed off.

Thinking back on it, he could see why so many people would think that he had a crush on himself. He was always so concerned about whether people were comfortable around Chat that he never thought it was weird when he asked around. 

“So, what do you want me to do?” he questioned. 

“We were thinking of setting up a meeting between the two of you. Kind of like how Ladybug does interviews for me occasionally,” Alya explained. “We would make sure that no one knows about it and stuff. We would take care of everything, so all you would have to do is show up.”

This was bad. Adrien and Chat Noir couldn’t be in the same place at the same time. It was physically impossible. If it had been any other fan, he would’ve loved the idea of personally meeting them.

“Look, ladies, I’m flattered, but I’m not really interested in Adrien like that.” He hoped that maybe that would throw them off his tail. 

“We know, you're in love with Ladybug. But it would just be a fan meeting—nothing more. Adrien would totally respect that.”

He had to admit, they were really convincing. He knew how bad it would look if he said ‘no,’ but what else could he do?

“I…would love to meet up with Adrien! We’d just have to do it tomorrow because I’m gonna be busy for the next few weeks. Hero stuff, ya know. I totally understand if you can’t get everything ready by tomorrow.”

Alya looked toward Marinette, who nodded back in confirmation. “We’ll make arrangements for tomorrow. Meet us behind Paris Motel tomorrow at 18:00,” Alya instructed. 

Chat Noir nodded, not trusting his words, as the two girls left quickly. 

That was how Adrien ended up in some motel room on the outskirts of Paris. He still couldn’t believe that Alya and Marinette had somehow convinced his driver to take them there. 

The motel room the girls had picked out was really small, and the only window in the room looked out into the alleyway behind the building. He could see Marinette, who was waiting for Chat Noir to show up, outside. 

The room happened to be near the back exit, where they dumped out the trash, and Marinette was planning on using that door to usher Chat Noir in undetected. He wished he could just jump out of the room and transform, but then everyone would see him because the motel was _that small_. 

Looking back out the window, Adrien noticed that Marinette had disappeared from her spot. Confused, he tried to see where she had gone...only for her to knock on his door a couple of seconds later. 

“Hey, Marinette,” he greeted, letting her in. “So what are we waiting for?”

Adrien still wasn’t supposed to know that he was meeting Chat Noir, so he had to play dumb. 

“Well, we were waiting on Chat Noir, but I don’t think he’s going to show. This was supposed to be a nice surprise for you, Adrien!” Marinette complained, sitting on the bed in the room. Watching her, Adrien realized that the room was so small that the only piece of furniture was the lone bed. 

“I’m sure he would’ve been here if he could’ve made it,” he responded, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I mean, he _is_ a superhero. They’re always busy.”

“Yeah, but usually he’s so on time. It’s just so not like him.” Marinette pouted, staring at the wall. 

Scooting a little bit closer, Adrien rested his hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Even though he didn’t show up, thank you so much for doing this for me. I really appreciate it. You’re such a good friend, Marinette.”

“Yeah, just a friend,” she muttered. 

Adrien furrowed his brow in confusion. “Is something wrong, Marinette?”

“No, it’s nothing. I just--” Marinette took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I guess sometimes I wish we could be more than friends.”

“You mean, like... best friends?”

Marinette gave him a strange look. “Uh, yeah, like that.” Marinette paused, smiling a little. A smile slowly formed on her face. “Can you do something for me, Adrien? Never change.”

“As long as you don’t,” he responded. 

Somehow through the conversation, the two of them had moved closer on the small bed. Looking at Marinette, Adrien realized how amazing she was. She was always helping people and trying to make them happy. Not only had she noticed his supposed 'crush' on Chat Noir, but she had even tried to plan a meeting between him and the superhero

Thinking back on it, all the things Marinette had mentioned as ‘proof’ of his crush on Chat Noir were also true about Marinette towards him. She always spoke well of him, she got nervous around him a lot, and she always supports him in all of his activities.

“Marinette, do you have a crush on me?” Adrien asked hesitantly. 

The girl in question looked up at him, a scared look on her face. Marinette opened her mouth a couple of times, but no sound came out. 

“It’s not a bad thing, because... I think I might have a crush on you, too.”


End file.
